This application is an improvement over my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,043 and my previous U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/512,426, now abandoned and 07/660,067, still pending. The present invention is a transport device that includes an integral wheel assembly having a round axle with a diameter. The axle supports a pair of wheels and a handle, and has at least two separated flattened portions. The flattened portions each have a diametrical dimension smaller than the axle diameter in one direction only and are identically aligned. At least two first wall members extend away from a surface and are positioned to accept the flattened portions of the axle. Each wall member terminates in a first edge, and each wall member defines a first slot therein. One end of each slot has an opening interconnected with the first edge, the opening just large enough to pass one of the flattened portions of the axle but not large enough to pass the full diameter of the axle. The slots of each wall member are aligned for jointly holding the axle.
The transport device further includes a second wall member extending away from the surface and terminating in a second edge. The second wall member defines a second slot therein for accepting and retaining a portion of the handle when the handle is positioned parallel to the surface. When the handle is in such a position, the flattened portions of the axle are out of alignment with the first slot such that the axle cannot be withdrawn from the first slot. The second slot has a means for clamping such that the handle, when inserted into the second slot, is positively captured. Preferably, a base is further included with the transport device, the base having the surface for mounting of the first and second walls. Preferably the first and second walls are contiguous and integral with a suitcase structure.
In operation, the axle is inserted into the first slots by aligning the flattened portions thereof with the opening of each of the first slots. The axle is then rotated so that the flattened portions are not aligned with the opening of each of the first slots, the handle being pressed into the second slot for capture therein. The transport device is then guided along the ground until a destination has been reached. If necessary, the wheel assembly can be removed from the first wall members by grasping the handle, pulling it free of the second slot, and pivoting the axle until the flattened portions are aligned with the first slot of each first wall member. The wheel assembly may then be removed from the first wall members.
A suitcase structure with such a transport device has improved mobility while being relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, as the wheels may be of any convenient size and still not contact the suitcase structure, the transport device is more effective over rough terrain such as cobblestone driveways, gravel, and the like. Further, the transport device is easily detached and stowed or carried when necessary. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.